fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything the Light Touches (Zero and Optimus)
Years passed, and Zero was now at the age of ten, his usual clothes now consisting of red and black armor with a crested helmet. One morning, he went out to the edge of the Grand Rock and looked around in excitement, before turning and heading back to his parent's room, where Optimus, Palutena, and several guards were sleeping. Leaping over the guards, Zero rushed to his father "Dad, dad! Come on! It's morning!" he exclaimed happily. Palutena stirred and smiled at Optimus. "Your sons awake for you." She said. Optimus chuckled. "Before morning, he's your son." He said jokingly. But he had promised Zero something, and it was important anyways, so he got up and walked out with his son smiling. ---- Outside, the two watched the sunrise from the edge of the Rock. "Zero, look around." Optimus said. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom." "Wow!" Zero said in awe. Optimus gestured to the sun. "A king's time as ruler is like the sun. One day, Zero, the sun will set on my time, and will rise for yours." He explained. "Everything the light touches …" Zero whispered, looking around, before a shadowy canyon. "What's that over there." Optimus gave a grim look. "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there." He said. Zero stared, a little shaken. "What lives there?" "I think you should know that now for the future." Optimus replied as he began a story. "It was during my fathers time as ruler, and it was seemingly a peaceful time like this. However, we did not know that some of the inhabitants were growing ambitious and greedy and began to raid others and destroy homes. It was only a few at first, but soon hundreds joined in, and sought to overthrow the kingship. My father, however, rallied his allies and friends, and defeated the usurpers, banishing the reaming survivors. They now live in the shadowed realms, and are now known collectively as Exiles." Zero felt like her understood. "So they tried to take more then what they should?' he asked. Optimus smiled and nodded. "Yes, but let me show you what that means." He led Zero down the rock, passing many species working, hunting, and training for any potential battles. "Everywhere you look, you see all living things in a delicate balance. A king needs to understand that balance, and respect all life, large or small, fierce or gentle, clever or simple." Zero gulped. "That's seems a lot to take in. What if I'm not up to it?" Optimus chuckled. "I had the same worries when I was young as well. But as I grew older, I saw wyverns kill they prey, not for fun, but for food and nourishment, never killing more than they needed. We live one with nature, never needing the most complex things, the machines getting energy through the sun, like plants." He looked up. "In addition, when one bodies fades, the being becomes a spirit to be reborn one day. That is the Circle of Life." Zero nodded in understanding, suddenly realizing what his father was saying. Category:Fan Fiction